Team: A Drabble Series
by katriel1987
Summary: Being a member of SG1 is harder than it seems.
1. Jack: Breathing

**Title: Breathing**

**Author: Katerina17 **

**Pairings: None **

**Spoilers: None **

**Season: Any **

**Content Warnings: Angstiness **

**Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes and the author (me) is not getting paid for it. No copyright infringement is intended. (Really.) **

**Author's Note: This is the first in a series of extremely angsty 100-word drabbles featuring each of the members of SG-1. It's our team in 400 words total. Jack, of course, is first to be tormented.**

* * *

Sometimes at night he forgets to breathe, and in the liquid darkness he thinks that maybe everything will go away if he never breathes again.

Everything he's been, seen, done, failed to do. Maybe if he never remembers to breathe it will all slip into the night and never come back.

In the end, when the pressure builds in his chest, he always inhales, and air rushing into starved lungs usually tastes more bitter than sweet.

Sometimes he forgets to breathe and the thought is always there, the alluring possibility, that some night he might never remember to start again.

**FINIS**


	2. Sam: The Other

**Title: The Other**

**Author: Katerina17 **

**Pairings: None **

**Spoilers: "In the Line of Duty" **

**Season: Not specified **

**Content Warnings: More angstiness **

**Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes and the author (me) is not getting paid for it. No copyright infringement is intended. (Really.) **

**Author's Note: Second in the series. Sam is now the victim of my evilness.**

* * *

She's never alone, not even when silence threatens to smother her. Sometimes she flees to the woods for solitude, but even if she could run a billion miles from the nearest sentient being, she still wouldn't be alone.

There's always someone else not-quite-there inside her head, someone not-quite-dead who speaks in flashes of memory rather than words.

Sometimes the Other's presence is so tangible that she calls out inside her head and expects an answer. It never comes. The Other no longer thinks – it just exists inside of her, occupying her mind forever.

She's never alone.


	3. Daniel: Gardens

**Title: Breathing**

**Author: Katerina17 **

**Pairings: Vague Daniel/Sha're **

**Spoilers: "Children of the Gods", "Forever in a Day", "Fallen" **

**Season: Not specified **

**Content Warnings: Need I say angstiness? **

**Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes and the author (me) is not getting paid for it. No copyright infringement is intended. (Really.) **

**Author's Note: It's Danny boy's turn!**

* * *

He dreams of desert sands. There are never gardens in his dreams, just sun and scorching sand. Sometimes he feels the sand trickle through his fingers like an hourglass measuring the passage of time.

There are eyes in his dreams, eyes and skin and hair that never quite form a whole picture. No face, just brown eyes and curly hair and olive skin. Sometimes there is laughter in his dreams, her laughter, and he awakens with the feeling that he's lost something more precious than he can imagine, and he will never find it again.

Arrom never dreams of gardens.

**FINIS**


	4. Teal'c: Shadows

**Title: Shadows**

**Author: Katerina17 **

**Pairings: Slight Teal'c/Drey'auc **

**Spoilers: "Redemption" **

**Season: 6 **

**Content Warnings: Angstiness **

**Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes and the author (me) is not getting paid for it. No copyright infringement is intended. (Really.) **

**Author's Note: No, I haven't forgotten about Teal'c!**

* * *

He loved her.

Many doubted that fact. Even he probably doubted it at times. But now that it's all over and he's kneeling on the cold, hard ground staring at her ashen face, he knows he loved her.

Her once-beautiful face is ravaged by years of unwanted pain. In the end it was never her choice - it was his, and she lived and died in the shadows of all he created. Too late, he whispers "I am sorry" even though he knows she will never hear him.

She was his wife, and he loved her, and he killed her.

**FINIS**


End file.
